New life
by X-Danni-G-X-have-new-account
Summary: Chichi and Goku have passed on,chichi from giving birth and goku from the cell games!Gohan is now living with the bulma & vegeta.Later in the story,two people from Gohan's past will appear and a long lost family member also comes into the story COMPLETED!
1. The Recap

_My new life…_

Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I'm rather worried what you're going to think of it, I want the truth please and tell me if I should carry on. I have no idea what I'm going to write so I'm making it up as I go along! I want to stay on track and I also want to keep my head down to earth and not in the clouds. Danni x

I do not own Dbz, if I did then the world would be corrupted! Lol.

Chapter 1 … The Recap

Gohan stared at the ceiling, it was 2:30 in the morning and Gohan just couldn't sleep. He had many long nights like this, he always thought about Cell and his parents and how poor Goten will never know of them, he sighed and tossed and turned until he was facing the window. Gohan eventually got out of his bed and got changed into his jeans and his white top with the capsule corporation logo on it.

He walked out of the big mansion that he had been living in for the past two and a half years and flew into the black night sky, as the young hybrid flew he thought about the last couple of years… it all started when…

X- Flash back-X ++

"Chichi! You can do it! Push!" shouted the doctor, Chichi then grabbed Gohan's arm and squeezed it tight, Gohan felt his arm being crushed but didn't care, he just didn't want to open his eyes, even though he knew about birth and seen it on tapes he still didn't want to see his mother doing it. Suddenly the heart rate monitor went off the scale making loud beeping noises, the doctor then rushed Gohan out of the surgery room and into the rating room. Half an hour later the doctor came out of the room with his head down in shame. "Well Doctor? Is she ok?" Gohan asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Gohan… I have some bad… terrible news" he replied.

"What is it?! Is the baby ok?!

"The baby… he is fine… but… y... your, she has passed away" he said as he took his gloves off and put his hand on the 11 yr old boy's shoulder.

"It can't be… no… NO! She can't have died!" Screamed the young Saiyan, he then burst into tears and ran out the door, raising his power level as he flew out into the forrest.

our time ++

A small tear drop slid off Gohan's face as the wind pushed against him. 'I hope Bulma won't be to annoyed when she finds me missing, I need to think, its unhealthy for me to not get any sleep… its just for the past couple of years have gone so fast, I feel like I cant keep up with myself' Gohan thought to himself as he tried to lower his power level so Piccolo couldn't sense him passing.

It was morning and Gohan had stayed up all night, Gohan sat there on the cliff mesmerised by the sea, if he looked closely enough with his Saiyan vision he could see the Kame house.

"Gohan" came a familiar voice; Gohan turned his head to see his old teacher.

"Piccolo, what are you doing here?" asked the young Saiyan smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Gohan I may not be book smart but I'm not dumb, I know you have been here all night, these ears don't just shape my face you know."

"Piccolo its not like I'm depressed or anything if that is what your thinking, I just need some time to breathe, do you know what its like to be bugged by two three year olds and nagged at by Vegeta to train?" Piccolo just gave a small smirk, and patted Gohan on the shoulder and walked off to most likely meditate.

By time Gohan walked in he noticed that Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table biting her nails looking extremely worried, Vegeta was making him self some lunch, or should I say eating everything in the kitchen that was edible.

"Gohan!" screeched Bulma as she noticed the hybrid that just walked in, "where have you been, I've been so worried!"

"I'm sorry, I went out to um… train" Gohan replied feeling stupid.

"Oh yeah? Well that wont get you out of our training this morning you know!" Vegeta snapped with his mouth still half full.

"Vegeta! Your spitting food all over me you moron!" Bulma hissed, "Men! She said as she walked out the room.

"Well then… I'm finished for lunch, but I think my mate will have to get more food in these cupboards, and she said cooking was harder than it looks" Vegeta said as he put his armour over his blue uniform, "your really in for it today brat, worrying my mate like that so she wouldn't cook, but I'm full up and full of energy! You look knackered so it should make it boring today"

"Vegeta please… I really can't be arsed, not today. Two reasons, one I'm knackered as you said and two its Sunday." Gohan pleaded, "Look you have given me all these cuts and bruises from this week, can't you see I'm not up for it, I've been feeling really ill lately" Vegeta just stood there looking at Gohan.

"what a pity" he replied sarcastically, then he picked Gohan up by his shirt into the gravity chamber and pushed the knob up to 6,500, "this should be a good warm up"

After the warm up fight, Vegeta pushed the knob up further to 10,000 and Gohan was half beat, he had no armour or flexibility in the clothes he was wearing. The fight went on for at least three hours until they were feeling nauseas but kept the fight going. Gohan made a decent swing at Vegeta but missed because of his drowsiness. Vegeta then made an energy ball and hit Gohan right in the jaw and knocked him straight out.

Flashback ++

"Gohan you're going to be living with me and Vegeta from now on, ok?" Bulma said gently, throwing her arms around Gohan.

"What about the baby?" Gohan asked quietly.

"Him too, don't worry" she replied then in a softer tone, "Do you have a name for him?"

"Goten"

please leave a comment and tell me if i did anything worng! i will publish another soon! Danni x


	2. I have the Power!

_My new life…_

Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I'm rather worried what you're going to think of it, I want the truth please and tell me if I should carry on. I have no idea what I'm going to write so I'm making it up as I go along! I want to stay on track and I also want to keep my head down to earth and not in the clouds. Danni x

I do not own Dbz, if I did then the world would be corrupted! Lol.

Chapter 2 … I have the power!

When Gohan woke up he noticed he was in the Capsule corporation first aid room, he was used to waking up in here because of all the fights him and Vegeta had, but this time he felt extremely bad, he then noticed his left arm and right leg were in casts and he was full of bandages. Bulma then walked into the room and did the usual check up on Gohan, this time to find him awake. "Gohan, you're awake!" Bulma squealed with glee, "we all thought of the worst, but you're ok!" then she hugged him tight, "oops sorry Gohan"

"Bulma" he said weakly, "what happened?"

"Um… well I don't really know, Vegeta won't talk about it, but by the looks of it, you got beaten up quite badly"

"Oh… what's happened to my arm and leg?" he asked

"They're broken sweetie, so just chill and I will get you some of your text books to help you revise, ok?" then she walked out of the door and passed Vegeta who was entering the room where Gohan was.

"Well, well, well… I see you have finally awoken, then we can train, can't we? Said Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think so Vegeta" said Bulma as she walked in with the Gohan's text books, "look at him, he can't move a muscle! Never mind train"

"Well, when Trunks is in this situation, I will make sure that he will be training straight after, Kakarot obviously wasn't able to train his brat in a decent manner" he replied looking at Gohan, it was obvious that he was trying to get Gohan mad enough to fight him, Gohan was looking a little annoyed to what Vegeta said but he didn't let his anger get the best of him, Vegeta looked frustrated but he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Well at least my son has a home and family, we aren't exactly going to die, are we?" he said and looked at Bulma who was looking like she was just about to crack, Vegeta noticed Gohan's face, he was just glaring at him, he was defiantly pissed off, 'one more push' Vegeta thought to himself, "ah yes Kakarot leaving his Hybrids here, probably fighting some dead low life, he obviously doesn't care about you and his other brat, that's why he left you here…" Bulma was just about to say something, more like shout something until Gohan stood up.

"Gohan! What do you thin you're doing?" Bulma asked trying to push him back into the recovery bed, Gohan just glared at Vegeta who had a grin on his face.

"Ok Vegeta you win lets train" Gohan said staring at the full blooded Saiyan.

"No, no, NO!" said Bulma still trying to push the young warrior into the bed, Gohan moved away and Bulma fell on the bed, Vegeta went into the gravity chamber waiting for Gohan. Gohan then took his bandages of his leg and arm but keeping the plaster over his cheek and forehead on, "Gohan don't stoop down to his level, you could get yourself killed, look at you, and you aren't fully healed" Bulma said sitting up.

Gohan didn't bother to change out of his ripped jeans and shirt and just went into the Gravity chamber.

"I'm surprised you haven't learnt your lesson from last time, still wearing those same clothes that caused you to lose the match, pity I was hoping for a good match too" said Vegeta then he chuckled to himself.

"I'm surprised you don't remember Vegeta" said the Hybrid quietly, "you should know that a Saiyan gets stronger after a near death experience, that is what you told me, am I correct?" Vegeta chuckled to himself.

"Think what you want but I have been training all week, and you have been lying around, well I can't blame you, to a point, I did put you in that bed but you was weak enough to let me" Vegeta replied with the famous smirk he is known for, then he walked over to the control panel and pushed the knob up to 10,000, then smiled, "lovely" he said still with the smirk covering his face, Gohan didn't look worried, but neither did Vegeta.

The first punch was thrown by Gohan and hit Vegeta straight in the nose almost breaking it, then Vegeta threw an energy ball hitting Gohan on his broken leg but to Vegeta's surprise he didn't feel it, it went on for a while like this, Vegeta soon realized how much he pissed Gohan off. After a few hours Gohan didn't break into a sweat unlike Vegeta who was covered in his own blood.

'Its amazing how Gohan has changed in the matter of days, it's like he isn't even trying' Vegeta thought to himself, Gohan stopped his attacks and pushed the knob up to 11,000.

FLASHBACK

"Gohan look, this is your room" Bulma said as she pointed to the medium sized room.

"Thanks Bulma, I owe you a lot"

"What do you mean kiddo?"

"Thanks for everything; I mean if you weren't here I would have to be taken into care, Goten too" the 11 yr old said politely.

"Don't worry about it, you have been like family anyway, your parents have been friends with us for years, and it wouldn't be right if I wasn't the one to take you and your little bro in" she replied as she knelt down to hug him.

Gohan was stiff, he didn't hug her back, he just looked forward to Goten and Trunk's room.

OUR TIME

"GOHAN! What do you think you are doing?!" Vegeta yelled trying to move his arms.

"What? I thought you said you were stronger than me"

"You stupid little shit! Put it back now! Before I make you put it back!"

"I'm waiting…" replied the young Hybrid cockily, Vegeta picked up his arm and made an energy ball and aimed for Gohan, but he blocked it easily. "Unreal" Vegeta mouthed.

About 15 minutes later Gohan walked out of the Gravity Chamber with Vegeta over his right shoulder. "Gohan what happened?" Bulma asked looking at her mate, "d… d… did you do this?"

Gohan stayed silent and just put his head down in shame, he then put down his father's rival on the same bed that he was on only a few hours ago, Vegeta was no where near as bad as Gohan was, maybe a broken wrist and a fractured arm but that's it.

FLASHBACK

"What is he doing here?" asked Vegeta staring at the new born baby.

"Goten and Gohan will be staying here from now on" replied Bulma feeding the two youngest hybrids.

"What? Gohan too?" he snapped but then in a muttering tone he said "At least I will a sparing partner… or someone to beat up when I have a bad day" Bulma just made a small sigh. Gohan walked into the room to find Vegeta staring at him with his famous smirk, "come on kid, get changed and meet me in the Gravity Chamber in five minutes.

I hoped you liked that chapter, not long but I don't like chapters too long because they go on and on and on lol! Danni x


	3. Daddy?

_My new life…_

Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I'm rather worried what you're going to think of it, I want the truth please and tell me if I should carry on. I have no idea what I'm going to write so I'm making it up as I go along! I want to stay on track and I also want to keep my head down to earth and not in the clouds. Danni x

I do not own Dbz, if I did then the world would be corrupted! Lol.

Chapter 3 … Daddy?

Gohan stood in front of the mirror and removed the plaster on his forehead, he stared at the cut, it was rather deep and as soon as he removed the plaster it started to sting, 'oh well, not as bad as I thought' he thought to himself but then he removed the huge plaster on his left cheek he found a huge scar, it was at least ten centimeters long.

"It will match the others I gave you" said Vegeta chuckling, "I still don't understand why you get scars, you're a Saiyan!"

"Yes but I'm half earthling too" he replied, moving his finger up and down on the scar.

"But it shouldn't make a difference! The blood running through your veins is rich Saiyan blood!"

"But think of all the times you could of given me scars but nothing appeared" Vegeta walked out of the room and shut the door behind him to let the young Hybrid get changed for his training.

FLASHBACK –this was a few days ago when Vegeta nearly killed Gohan.-

Gohan hit Vegeta hard but it wasn't enough to keep him down, then Vegeta made an energy ball and hit Gohan right in the cheek, Gohan fell to the floor unconscious.

"Gohan, Gohan… Wake up!" came a strange but familiar voice.

"Dad?" asked Gohan as he sat up, his father helped his son up and gave him a tight hug, "Am I d…d…dead?"

"No but you weren't far off, listen to me Gohan, this is important, King Kai told me to tell you that some one… or something is on its way to Earth" said the oldest Saiyan, Gohan was more interested to know where he was, all he could see was black all around him. "GOHAN! Listen!" he shouted as he put his hands on his shoulders.

"But Dad, what are we going to do? And why are you telling me this? I'm not the strongest… not anymore" replied Gohan innocently, Goku gave a playful chuckle.

"Of course you are! Come on Gohan, we all know you go easy on Vegeta! Well don't go easy on him, show him what you're made of" Gohan gave him the biggest son grin but went a little pink at the same time.

"Dad, I really miss you… and Mom"

"Hey, we're doing fine, how's the baby?"

"Great but he has no mother or father…"

"Yes but he has an older brother… and don't worry the others by telling them you saw me, don't want them to think your crazy now, eh?" Goku gave his son one last hug and faded; Gohan woke up to find he was in the first aid room…

OUR TIME

After the training or should I say the beating of Vegeta, Gohan decided to go see Piccolo, he didn't see anybody else nowadays, he lost contact with them all except Bulma and piccolo, they all didn't even know Chichi was dead, all they knew was that she had another child.

"Hey! Mr. Piccolo!" shouted Gohan; it took a few minutes for Piccolo to notice the young warrior because he was in a deep meditation, "Hey kid" he replied not opening his eyes.

"Piccolo, I was um… wandering if we could spar?"

"Why? You spar with Vegeta at least two or three times a day" he replied again but this time he opened his eyes, they widened as he saw the huge scar on the side of Gohan's Left cheek, "what happened?"

"Vegeta happened…" he answered, "oh well that's life for you" then he smiled playfully, "anyway back to my question" Piccolo's eyes went back to their regular size.

"I see but why do you want to train with me, I despise saying this but kid, your actually stronger than I am" he replied, you could tell he didn't enjoy saying this because his head was down in shame, Gohan just laughed and scratched his head in the way his father had used to, "Well I can't deny that" he said cheekily, "but I still enjoy sparring with you, with Vegeta all he wants to do is win, never giving me pointers, you have a lot of experience!" he finished his sentence of with a cheesy son grin. "Ok kid, why not?" Piccolo replied.

When he arrived back at Capsule Corporation he noticed Bulma on the phone, she looked rather shocked but happy at the same time, Gohan then walked over and grabbed himself an apple and threw himself down on the sofa, when Bulma eventually put the phone down she turned to Gohan, she was just about to say something but then screamed noticing the scar her mate had given him, "Gohan! Did Vegeta give you that… that thing?" she asked staring at the mark Vegeta left on his face. "We were training Bulma, it kind of happened when he hit me with that energy ball" he said still with a half a mouth full of apple.

"Disgusting" she mumbled but then raised her voice when about to talk about the important stuff, "Gohan what are the others going to say about that thing on your face when we go to the party later?"

"Party? What party?" he asked, "who are we talking about?"

"Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, everyone! It's just a barbeque at the Kame house"

"I don't think Vegeta will allow me to go, he says I have more training to do and…" Gohan couldn't finish his sentence; Bulma put a finger to his lips. "No he won't moan, because Vegeta is coming" Gohan then burst out laughing and Bulma walked out of the room with a sly grin on her face, nothing like Vegeta's more like a girl power grin.

-At the Kame house -

"Are they coming?" asked 18 curiously.

"Yesh "replied Krillin using his jokey voice, "now to phone Chichi" Krillin picked up the phone and dialed Chichi's home number, he waited a few minutes but nothing happened, "must be out of town" Krillin said disappointingly, "shame, it's been some years now and Gohan will be how old?" he counted with his fingers, " one… two…. Ten…"

"13 Krillin" 18 replied looking at her not so intelligent husband.

"Wowie, he's getting old now eh?"

I hope this Chapter is ok for you! hopefully i will have another chapter up by tomorrow or anytime soon! Danni x


	4. We meet again!

_My new life…_

Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I'm rather worried what you're going to think of it, I want the truth please and tell me if I should carry on. I have no idea what I'm going to write so I'm making it up as I go along! I want to stay on track and I also want to keep my head down to earth and not in the clouds. Danni x

I do not own Dbz, if I did then the world would be corrupted! Lol.

Chapter 4 … We meet again!

"Why do we have to go to the dumb barbeque anyway? We are warriors not an ordinary family!" yelled Vegeta as he looked at his mate as she drove the hover craft.

"Gohan isn't a warrior, he is just a kid!" she replied as she put the indicators on.

"If you haven't noticed woman! The brat is a Saiyan and is also not an ordinary child!"

"Well he is still a human too! So he deserves a life!" Gohan just blinked a few times between the couple and carried on playing with the little hybrids.

"Hey look guys! It's Bulma… hey if you look carefully you can see Vegeta" said Krillin trying not to laugh.

Bulma flew over the water and parked the car right next to the Kame house, "Hi guys!" Bulma exclaimed running over to them like it had been years… oh yes it has been! Gohan decided to help little Trunks and Goten out of the safety seats; they both then ran out following Bulma, Gohan then noticed that Vegeta had been waiting for him. "Gohan I don't plan staying long here" he snapped.

"So?" Gohan replied politely.

"That means you don't either" he replied, "when I shout you, you come, got it?"

"Yes, whatever Vegeta, why don't you enjoy life?" Gohan asked but in a cheekier tone, Vegeta laughed quietly, "Cheeky eh? If you speak back to me like that again then you will regret it"

"But Vegeta, I think you're forgetting something…"

"What's that?" he snapped again.

"I'm stronger than you" Gohan said with a smirk on his face, the smirk actually belonged to Vegeta, it was obvious Gohan was picking things up off him, Gohan also expected a smack around the head but Vegeta just chuckled to himself, "again kid, you will regret it" that was the last thing Vegeta said, and then walked around the other side of the car so he could be seen by the others.

"And that's what happened Krillin, that's why Gohan and Goten are living with us" Bulma said sadly and dropped her head in remembrance of her old friends, Goku and Chichi.

"Oh my Kami" Krillin said in shock, Gohan then walked from behind of the car after putting all the safety seats back in the original places ready for Goten and Trunk's return, he lifted his head and smiled straight at Krillin, Krillin could hardly recognize him, he was much different from when he was at the age of 11, he had changed dramatically, his hair at gotten longer and his face had matured a lot, plus he had gotten so much taller, he was even taller than Krillin but that probably didn't take much effort, Krillin was tiny compared to everyone else.

"Gohan is that you?" he asked, he wasn't sure if he was joking or not, "wow kiddo, you sure have changed a lot" Gohan just smiled.

"Same old Krillin, you haven't changed a bit" Gohan chuckled.

"Yep! Still me" Laughed Krillin, then he snapped out of the shock and look sorrowful, "I'm sorry about your mom Gohan" Gohan's smile faded slightly.

"She is happy, she is with my dad"

"Hey Krillin! Is there any burgers on the barbeque?" asked Yamcha as he walked around the corner, his eyes widened when he noticed Bulma and the others, "err… hi Bulma… Vegeta"

"Hiya! Yamcha" she replied, she then picked up Trunks and Goten who were playing tag around her legs, "boys…" Yamcha noticed little Goten in her left arm and his eyes nearly popped out.

"ANOTHER?!" he yelled focusing on the youngest hybrid, Bulma's smile dropped and looked down into her left arm, Goten was smiling innocently not understanding what they were talking about.

"Um… He is Chichi's"

"Why is he with you then?"

"She died" Gohan interrupted, Yamcha dropped his mouth in shock for two reasons, one for the death of Chichi and the second for Gohan's appearance. "I'm really sorry Gohan" he finally replied after coming out of the shock, Gohan smiled weakly.

About half an hour later Gohan went into the living room and sat on the sofa politely next to Krillin who was playing with Trunks. "Hiya Gohan" he finally said after putting Trunks down and pushed him lightly, giving him the signal to go play or get yourself into trouble elsewhere. "Been a long time eh?"

"Yes, too long really, maybe we could go fishing one time"

"Of course we can!" he replied, then more quietly said "Gohan, are you ok with Vegeta?" Gohan laughed and nodded. "Yeah! We argue a lot but that's normal for us"

"I'm guessing he gave you that scar"

"Well I told him to duck" came a voice, it was Vegeta.

"Yes, after you hit me!" exclaimed Gohan, Vegeta gave a small smirk.

"We are going now Gohan" replied Vegeta.

"Already? Bulma has just opened the wine she brought round; I don't think she is ready to leave yet Vegeta" said Krillin looking at Gohan's scar.

"NOW GOHAN!"

"Ok Vegeta, see you soon Krillin, ok? And thanks for inviting us" replied the young Saiyan, then they both flew off into the bright blue sky. Krillin sat there looking confused, 'Now when did Gohan go off with Vegeta… a better question, why does Vegeta want Gohan to go with him, last I remember was that Vegeta hates Gohan, a lot has happened since I haven't been around'

SOMEWHERE IN HELL

"This food is shit" exclaimed Freeza, "even the food I served was better than this" then he threw the black fruit back on the floor. "What do you think we will get? This is hell" replied Cell.

"Yeah well they could treat us better" said Freeza, "who know Cell I haven't sensed Goku for a while, I don't think he trains any more, I bet with all that training you have been doing you could beat him to the other dimension!"

"Maybe, but I'm not really interested in him… it's Gohan I want to get"

"What that brat? Goku's Kid? He is week!"

"He is the one that put me down here, plus I know how much he would want to see his father"

"He is the one that put you down here? What ever, bust me out of here after you kill them all, look you can see a way to snake way, a secret entrance, apparently it leads out to king Yamma's place, I will distract them but you will have to fight your way out of here!"

A few minutes later the alarm went off and cell made it out, out of king Yamma's draw and on his way to earth.

Hope you liked this chapter! Another one up very soon! Danni x


	5. Some fishing trip

_My new life…_

Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I'm rather worried what you're going to think of it, I want the truth please and tell me if I should carry on. I have no idea what I'm going to write so I'm making it up as I go along! I want to stay on track and I also want to keep my head down to earth and not in the clouds. Danni x

I do not own Dbz, if I did then the world would be corrupted! Lol.

Chapter 5 … Some fishing trip

THE KAME HOUSE

"What a party last night eh Krillin?" asked Master Roshi as he put an ice bag to his forehead.

"Yeah, shame Gohan left before the others came" said Krillin sitting up from the floor removing the lampshade on his head.

"I know, wasn't it weird that Gohan went off with Vegeta" came a voice from under the pile of pizza boxes.

"Umm… Yamcha where did you come from?" asked Krillin.

"I don't remember but as I was saying… Gohan and Vegeta buddies?"

"Well they do spend almost all of their time together" said Master Roshi, "it's amazing how that young lad has changed, don't you think?"

"He looks nothing like he used to, with that huge scar down his face, it's like he went from an innocent child to a warrior" Replied Yamcha

WITH GOHAN

"Come on Vegeta!" said Gohan cockily, "You're so slow… I've seen my father gone into the doctor's quicker than you can throw a punch!"

"Oh yeah?" Vegeta Spat, "Try dodging this!" Vegeta then threw a huge energy ball and hit Gohan right in the stomach, then went in for the kill and hit Gohan in the back, Vegeta's second attempt didn't go so well and missed him all together, Gohan snuck up behind him and went to kick Vegeta right in the head but stopped with his foot just touching him and cackled,

"That could have been your head rolling over there" Vegeta snarled at him and grabbed his foot and whacked him into the wall.

"Ok let's call it quits, I'm getting bored" Gohan laughed.

"You're too much like your father, except for that attitude, you're weak" they both walked out of the Gravity chamber to find Bulma and Krillin having a cup of coffee.

"I thought you said you were to go and have a nap because of your hang over Bulma?" asked Gohan as he wiped the blood from his lip crawling down his right cheek off, Vegeta just walked off, most likely to go get something to eat.

"I said that six hours ago Gohan"

"Wow time sure flies when beating up your husband" he replied and then noticed Krillin, "Hi Krillin, what brings you here?"

"I was actually waiting for you" Replied the small bold man, "I was wondering if you wanted to go fishing today?" Gohan's face lit up at the thought of it but soon the great Son grin disappeared.

"I really want to, but I and Vegeta have training in a couple of hours… and he would kill me if I won't train, or at least try to kill me" he said as he created the same smirk Vegeta doe's. Krillin stared at the young warrior in a slight shock noticing the grin and then said,

"It's ok Gohan; I wouldn't want to get on Vegeta's bad side either"

"No, Gohan you are going, I will deal with Vegeta" Interrupted Bulma.

SOMEWHERE NEAR WHERE THE CELL GAMES TOOK PLACE

A small pod landed, then a man appeared out of it, actually a Saiyan appeared. "Man, it's been a while, I need to find him, I need to find Kakkorot"

WITH GOHAN

"I got one Krillin, I got one!" exclaimed Gohan, Krillin gave a little laugh and went in after Gohan to help him with the whopper of a fish, Gohan let the fish go and looked into the sky.

"Can you feel that?" said Krillin.

"Oh no… It's Vegeta" replied the young Hybrid, Vegeta landed next to the lake that Gohan and Krillin had been fishing in.

"Pathetic" he said glaring at Krillin, "how dare you leave at our time of training, you are either studying that shit your stupid mother left you to do or sparring with the Namek" he said but then turned to Gohan, Gohan clenched his fists together, he hates it when Vegeta mentions his mother like that.

"Come on brat! You are coming home!" spat Vegeta; Krillin looked at the youngest Saiyan.

"Nope, if you want to fight me, you fight me here" Gohan replied calmly still hosting Vegeta's smirk.

"Fine boy… but don't blame me if boldy-locks here is put in a wheel chair", Krillin jumped out of the water and sat down on the nearest rock eager to watch the fight.

"Vegeta pick a number, one, two or three" said Gohan as him and Vegeta moved away from Krillin so he didn't get involved.

"Playing like that are we? Hmm… three, lets scare our little friend" replied Vegeta, Gohan gave a small laugh looking at Krillin, Krillin just looked puzzled. Gohan and Vegeta landed at the same time and started to power up to super Saiyan two then they looked at Krillin with the same smirk.

"After you…" Gohan said casually, Vegeta nodded and started yelling to the top of his lungs, Krillin stared in amazement.

"That power level! It's…it's… IT'S so high" yelled Krillin trying to get Gohan's attention, Gohan looked to the corner of his eye and smirked and started powering up himself.

WITH THE MYSTERIOUS SAIYAN

"I'm sensing powerful readings north from here, I bet it' Kakkorot!" he exclaimed and flew towards Gohan and Vegeta.

WITH CELL

'Wow seems like Vegeta and Gohan have been training' Cell thought to himself then gave a light chuckle, 'still nowhere as strong as me'. Then he carried on down snake way to Earth, 'It should take me two hours from this point, I think I lost king Yemma's goons'

WITH GOKU

"What do you mean Cell has escaped?" shouted Goku into King Yemma's face.

"GOKU!" screeched King Kai.

"I'm sorry but I have sensed him training, he has gotten so strong, maybe stronger than me and I'm at super Saiyan level three!" replied Goku.

"Can you let him go down?" came a voice, everybody turned to see a smallish purple skinned person with short white hair.

"Who are you?" asked King Yemma.

"How dare you!" came another voice from behind the purple skinned man, a giant red skinned man who also had white hair but it was long and looked a bit older.

"Kabito, clam down, they wont know who I am" said the purple skinned guy, "my name is Shin, I am the Supreme Kai" everybody's mouth dropped except Goku's.

"Supreme Kai?" Goku asked, "I thought there were only five kais" Shin gave a small laugh.

"No, well… I am just a Myth but since you've seen me I guess I'm not anymore, well can you send our friend back to Earth?" it took King Yemma a while to realize he was talking to him.

"Err… y…yes, only for today though"

"Oh great… we have two worried now! Cell and this mystery person I told Gohan about!" sighed Goku…

WITH GOHAN

Punch, block, kick, flip, energy blast, double kick, punch… it went on like this after the power up, Krillin sat there watching in amazement, he stared at Gohan and Vegeta, they had changed a hell of a lot, their eyebrows had vanished and their hair was over double the length, the power level was the biggest change of them all, it was huge!

Vegeta was coming out much worse in this than Gohan, Vegeta discovered he must of pissed off Gohan badly before, he found a weakness. Gohan stopped still and looked south and felt a power level coming their way, Gohan stopped at the wrong time and got a smack in the face, but after that Vegeta could also feel the power level.

"What is it guys?" asked Krillin looking rather confused, then he felt It himself and stood up also facing south. The mysterious Saiyan landed near them and walked to Vegeta and Gohan.

"Who are you?" exclaimed Gohan.

"I am a Saiyan, I'm looking for the one named Kakkorot, my name is Bardok" he replied.

Muahaha a cliffy! Lol. Anyway thanks for the reviews, I hope you liked this chapter; it is the longest one so far. Danni x


	6. The Promise

_My new life…_

Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I'm rather worried what you're going to think of it, I want the truth please and tell me if I should carry on. I have no idea what I'm going to write so I'm making it up as I go along! I want to stay on track and I also want to keep my head down to earth and not in the clouds. Danni x

I do not own Dbz, if I did then the world would be corrupted! Lol.

Chapter 6 … The promise

"A Saiyan?!" asked Vegeta, "that is not possible, I am the only Saiyan left except for this half breed next to me!"

"I'm looking for a particular Saiyan named Kakkorot" replied Bardok.

"Kakkorot is dead; he died a few years ago, killed by Cell…" Gohan threw his head down in shame biting his lip.

"Gohan it is not your fault for the thirty-millionth time" said Krillin putting his hand on Gohan's back, he hesitated doing so because of his worries of getting burnt by Gohan's aura. Bardok raised an eyebrow at the young Saiyan standing before him; he then walked over to the other side of the hill, smashing his hands on the dirt.

"DAMN!" Gohan fell out of super Saiyan three back to his original state and walked over to Bardok, "What do you want kid?" Bardok then asked still staring at the ground, Vegeta decided he got bored and flew off, he knew that he would get a chance later to speak to Bardok, Krillin watched Vegeta fly off and decided to go too, he thought Gohan could handle himself.

"I was umm… wondering, what do you want with my dad?" Gohan asked innocently, Bardok's eyes widened.

"You are the son of Kakkorot?" asked Bardok still with huge eyes.

"Yes…" he replied.

"Well, I'll be darned, he has a kid" he mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Kid, do you know who I am?" Bardok asked, "My name is Bardok, I am father of Kakkorot"

"What!" he said again but with shock not confusion, "That makes you my G…G, Grandfather?" Bardok gave out a chuckle.

"I prefer to be called by my name" he said, "I don't like feeling old" Gohan just sat there with confusion written all over his face, "What's up? Cat got you're tongue?"

"Well…" Gohan started, "When someone that is an exact duplicate of my father shows up telling me he is my long lost relative, I'm not going to be exactly happy, am I?" again Bardok just laughed.

WITH CELL

Cell flew past out of Other word and past the look out, "Was that who I think it was Dende?" asked Mr. Popo, Dende looked tense but nodded.

"Dumb earthlings, I can sense Vegeta over there, Piccolo on my right… Gohan straight ahead!" he said to himself, he decided to take different route to see Gohan, he went somewhere that he knew would really upset Gohan…

WITH GOKU

"Ok Goku, you may go now!" exclaimed king Yemma, Goku didn't have to be told twice, he flew out of King Yemma's place as fast as light itself.

He eventually arrived at the look out, "Hi guys!" said Goku with his famous Son grin rising on his face, Dende and Mr. Popo turned to see Goku and looked in shock but soon they both broke into a smile.

"GOKU!" they both squealed, then Dende's smile turned the opposite way, "Goku I swear I just felt Cell"

"Yes… that is the reason I am here" he replied sadly, "he is so much stronger now, I'm guessing he is going after Gohan..." he then checked where Gohan was and who he was with using his senses. "He's with that power I was talking about!" Goku finally yelled.

"What about Cell?" asked Mr. Popo curiously, Goku stood there and tried to feel Cell's energy, he opened his eyes in shock.

"HE IS AT THE KAME HOUSE!"

WITH GOHAN

Bardok looked up, he sensed two strong energies, Gohan then noticed one and grinned, "It's my dad!" then he noticed the other and the smile disappeared as quickly as his dinner, "It's…CELL" he then exclaimed.

"Kakkorot is alive?" Bardok asked.

"I hope so, I think he might be here to kill Cell" Gohan replied, "I'm going to help… coming?"

"I don't have the time kid, I came here to ask Kakkorot for help but I see he has his hands full, I need to get back to Cantar"

"Cantar?"

"A planet I have been currently staying at… there is a war that has been going on there and they need my help, I can transform but that is not enough, so I thought I would see if Kakkorot is still alive to ask for his help…"

"So you send him here and after all these years you thought you would just come… OH FORGET IT!" said the young Saiyan.

'I know… but I saw that there was another Saiyan fighting along side me, I cant exactly tell him that can I, if I told him I could see into the future I would think I've gone nuts' he thought to himself, Gohan sighed but then said,

"I will accompany you to Cantar and help you if you help me now…" Bardok's eyes widened at the young warrior.

"It took me along time to get here, about a year…" he replied.

"I don't care this planet is all what matters to me" he spat stubbornly, Bardok could tell the young hybrid didn't like him, but that didn't matter because he didn't like him either…


	7. Reunited

_My new life…_

Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I'm rather worried what you're going to think of it, I want the truth please and tell me if I should carry on. I have no idea what I'm going to write so I'm making it up as I go along! I want to stay on track and I also want to keep my head down to earth and not in the clouds. Danni x

I do not own Dbz, if I did then the world would be corrupted! Lol.

Chapter 7 … Reunited

Vegeta turned his head sharply, "Kakkorot" he mumbled.

"What was that Vegeta?" asked Bulma as she made him a sandwich, he didn't answer he just flew toward Goku's power, about half way there he noticed another power level at the Kame house, "It can't be… Cell…" he muttered.

"Hey! Vegeta, can you feel that?" asked Yamcha attempting to catch up on the Saiyan, Vegeta just ignored him but turned his head to see Piccolo.

"Namek that is Kakkorot isn't it?" spat Vegeta, Piccolo just nodded, Yamcha seemed pissed off, just because he wasn't as strong as them he still thought he shouldn't be treated like a moron. They eventually caught up with Gohan and Bardok, Gohan started to slow down but Bardok still went the normal speed.

"Hey guys, I guess I'm not crazy, I can feel my dad and Cell!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yes Gohan, it's your father" Piccolo replied, "but Cell… how? Who would wish him back?"

"You two better calm down you will upset the human…" said Vegeta with his smirk; Gohan gave a small chuckle but not enough for anyone to hear, "Gohan, I can sense Cell at the old man's place, we will go there and sort him out, and meet Kakkorot later, we don't need him" Gohan gave a small nod but he gave a frown, he was eager to see his father, Gohan flew a little faster to catch up with Bardok.

"We are going to pay Cell a visit, coming?" asked Gohan with the new smirk that keeps appearing on his face, Bardok nodded his head and followed Vegeta and Gohan to the Kame house…

"Piccolo, I take we are going to meet up with Goku at the look out…" asked Yamcha.

"Yes I thin…" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, he could feel two powers approaching, "Tien and Chautzu" he muttered.

"Hi, been a while, eh?" asked Yamcha staring at his friends.

"Too long… I can feel Goku and Cell" replied Tien.

"We were just about to meet up with Goku; Gohan, Vegeta and this other dude went to fight Cell" said Yamcha.

"Can we cut the happy crap and get going; by the time we reach Goku he would have gone" Interrupted Piccolo.

WITH GOKU

"Goku, what are we going to do?" asked Dende looking extremely worried.

"I don't know… I can sense Gohan and Vegeta going towards it, I best follow them" Goku replied.

"What about that other power you felt?" asked Mr. Popo.

"So many questions… I don't have time, I need to help my son!" with the last answer he flew off in the direction of Gohan.

THE KAME HOUSE

Vegeta, Gohan and Bardok landed to find the house in pieces, Vegeta went and looked around what's left of the house and Bardok just tried to sense Cell's energy, Gohan walked over to the sea, he noticed a orange round ball… "A dragon ball!" Gohan muttered to himself, he then slipped it into his pocket, " we might need this for later…"

"Gohan!" shouted Vegeta, Gohan rushed over; Vegeta pointed a finger at Krillin.

"Is he alive?" asked Bardok who just walked over.

"I know who you are now!" yelled Vegeta, "You're that third class Baka that stood up to Frieza! ... Bardok" Bardok just smirked and nodded his head. "Kakkorot's father…" exclaimed Vegeta.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I have a dying friend here…" interrupted Gohan, "I can't sense Mr. Roshi either, but I can sense a slight energy from 18…" Gohan picked Krillin up and put him over his shoulders, and walked over to find a bloody 18.

WITH PICCOLO AND CREW lol

"Hey he's moved, following the Cell energy I would have guessed" said Tien.

"Vegeta told us that him and Gohan was ok with Cell, probably giving the hint for us not to turn up" replied Yamcha.

"Well I'm just following Goku…" Piccolo said.

THE KAME HOUSE

Gohan shuck Krillin, trying to wake him up, "Kid, leave it, he will wake up later, what a poor excuse for a warrior anyway…" exclaimed Bardok.

"Shut up, your not exactly Mr. powerful are you, traveling for a year to ask for your son's help that you shot off into space!" Bardok was taken back by that, he didn't really expect it.

"Krillin wake up, WAKE UP DAMN IT!" yelled Gohan, Krillin's eyes opened.

"Goku?" asked Krillin.

"What, I'm not Goku" Gohan turned around to see his farther standing there with a smile on his face, "Dad!" he yelled and placed Krillin on the ground and ran up to hug his father. Goku threw his arms around his son and pulled him close.

"Gohan, are you ok?" he asked still hugging him tightly, "Have you seen Cell?"

"No dad, I haven't seen Cell" he replied and pulled himself free looking up at his father, Goku stared at his son, how he changed was amazing, Goku looked at him in shock, realizing that he had missed out on his son's life.

"Gohan, wow look at you, so grown up!" Gohan went a slight shade of pink but soon recovered, "Gohan, I'm so sorry" he mumbled so nobody except Gohan could hear, "I want to come back to Earth, I'm missing out on my own son's life, and we could wish back your mother with the Namek balls... I promise" Gohan gave a big Son grin, but it faded when he remembered the promise he made to Bardok, he turned to Bardok and threw his head down, "What's up son?" asked Goku.

"Nothing Dad, just… Cell" Gohan lied.

"I know we are going to need all the help we can get" Goku then stared at his father, "That is the power I was talking about, isn't it Gohan?"

"Yeah…"

"Friend or Foe?" he asked his son, Gohan shrugged.

"Friend I guess" Vegeta then appeared from the other side of the house,

"Kakkorot good of you to finally join us, I see you have met your father… Bardok"

"My father?!"

I hope this chapter was ok, not a personal best but hey I'm doing this at least once a day to keep you people happy! Lol! Anyway I have a good idea for the next chapter… Danni x


	8. The fight

_My new life…_

Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I'm rather worried what you're going to think of it, I want the truth please and tell me if I should carry on. I have no idea what I'm going to write so I'm making it up as I go along! I want to stay on track and I also want to keep my head down to earth and not in the clouds. Danni x

I do not own Dbz, if I did then the world would be corrupted! Lol. This is a long one… lol took me ages…

Chapter 8 … The fight

Goku stared at his father with shock in his eyes, Bardok just glared back at him, he didn't show any emotion, Vegeta gave a light chuckle breaking the atmosphere,

"What's wrong Kakkorot, surprised? I'm surprised you didn't notice in the first place, you do look exactly like each other" he said with a smirk.

"Eh… wow…" Goku gasped, Bardok took his eyes off his son and stared at Gohan, still wondering about the promise Gohan had made him, Gohan looked up at Bardok instantly knowing what he was thinking, Gohan gave a little nod. "So…" said Goku scratching his head in the manor that he was known for, "I'm Goku…" he said to everybody's surprise, he held his hand out expecting Bardok to shake it, Bardok looked down at the had in front of him and looked back up to his son.

"I'm here for one reason but that has been sorted thanks to your son, so I'm here to accompany you to fight Cell" replied Bardok, Goku looked down at his son and raised an eyebrow; Gohan gave the cheesiest Son grin he could possible.

"I will tell you later…" Gohan replied, he turned away and ran towards Krillin and 18, "What about these two?

"We will take them to the look out" came a voice, Gohan turned to see Yamcha and the others.

"Speak for yourself" exclaimed Piccolo; he walked away from them straight beside Gohan, Gohan gave a little grin and turned back to his father, Goku was still wondering about this promise his son had made to Bardok.

"Tien, you grab 18 and I will grab Krillin" said Yamcha, "We will meet you when you're with Cell"

"How will we actually find Cell?" Krillin asked weakly, "he has hiding his power level"

"I'm 99 positive I know where he is…" answered Goku, he then flew off expecting the others to follow, they followed obediently except Yamcha and a couple others who went to the look out.

Goku was right, he saw Cell down by where the Cell games took place, Cell turned his head with a smirk appearing on his face, "Ah Goku, happy you could make it"

"Cell, why are you here?" spat Gohan stepping forward, a grin grew on Cell's face as he turned to Gohan.

"Gohan, it's great to see you, it's been too long" he chuckled evilly, "So, who will fight me first? Goku, Vegeta, no… how about you Gohan?" Gohan gritted his teeth slightly; Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder and nodded.

"Son, you can do it" Gohan smiled and looked up at his father.

"How touching…" Cell said sarcastically, Bardok started eying the monster up and down not thinking much of him, but he didn't know how wrong he was, he then gave out a snort.

"Some monster kid, you said he was strong" everybody's eyes turned to Bardok.

"Oh yes? Then how about you fight me then?" asked Cell angrily, he expected a no from him but Bardok nodded with a smirk on his face, they flew about 500 meters away from the other fighters, they were all curious about Bardok's power but Gohan wandered most…

"Bardok powered up, he yelled to the top of his lungs, his hair turned from his usual dark colour to a gold, his hair became spikier and lightning bolts appeared around his aura, soon enough his hair came down past his shoulders, past his waist and finally stopped about half way past his legs, his eyebrows vanished too and his face features changed.

Everyone's mouths dropped in awe except Gohan, Vegeta and Goku's; they already knew about Super Saiyan level 3, eventually Vegeta's jaw dropped when he realized that Bardok was stronger than him, "No!" he yelled, "Why can't I ever win?"

Cell's smirk disappeared and taken over by a curiosity look, "Hmm… maybe it won't be as boring as I thought It would be…" he muttered then it was followed by a chuckle, everybody started to look worried when they noticed Cell smiling.

Cell started to power up being equal to Bardok's, it didn't take long for the fight to begin, both of them were going too fast for anyone to see at first but they all eventually caught up with them, after a while Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and 18 turned up to watch the fight, they all watched in awe.

"Where's Chautzu?" asked Goku finally.

"I didn't want him to come, it's too dangerous" replied Tien, it looked like that Bardok was getting worn out, he was panting all the way through it, kick, block, punch, flip, energy ball, kick… ect.

He soon ended up knocked out on the floor; Cell was just about to hit him with a small energy ball but was taken back by a kick in the jaw.

"GOHAN!" screamed Goku, "He is too strong, Bardok is stronger than me and still couldn't take him!" Gohan didn't listen, he moved Bardok to safety near the Z fighters.

"Gohan, what a pleasant surprise" Cell said sitting up rubbing his jaw, "you will regret that boy, but I see you haven't changed since the last time we met, still putting others before yourself" he smirked slightly, "I hope you have gotten stronger because I have been looking forward to this day for years, I want to make sure it is interesting" Gohan frowned, he couldn't deny that he was scared, put he stood tall, full of pride, Vegeta changed him for the better, except for the cockiness, he made Gohan start to believe in himself, even if all he did was insult the young hybrid, he always had to beat it into Gohan, or he would be consumed by his own doubt…

Gohan smirked and shook his head, "Cell, you will regret ever coming back here, I will beat it into the head of yours"

"Really, boy?" Cell chuckled, "your attitude sure has changed towards me… I find it rather amusing, it will make killing you feel even more satisfying"

Gohan started to power up, a bit like Bardok did but it took him a little longer, he didn't bother wasting energy going into super Saiyan level 2 and went straight into super Saiyan level 3, everyone's eyes widened especially Goku and Vegeta's.

'I missed out on so much of my son's life, he has surpassed me again but this time it wasn't me that trained him' Goku thought and turned to Vegeta who was more in shock than anybody else, 'I feel so alone in heaven even with Chichi, I need my son, or should I say, sons, that is another thing, what about Goten?"

Vegeta looked up at Gohan in complete awe, he couldn't take in the fact that Gohan had surpassed him again, he felt anger, envy, disappointment within himself but… he felt proud, proud of Gohan, Gohan grew on him, a slight smile grew on his face, he thought of Piccolo and how Bulma used to say how Gohan changed him, he didn't think Gohan changed him, he changed Gohan for the better, but he had started to see Gohan as a son to him.

Eventually Gohan stopped powering up and stared at Cell with the same smirk that Bardok gave Cell, Cell was in a slight shock but soon recovered.

"Finished?" asked Cell cockily, everybody's jaw dropped down even further, Gohan smiled, thinking Cell was bluffing, "I'm not kidding boy" he replied smirking deviously, Gohan opened his mouth slightly, Gohan knew he had something that Cell had, hope…

Bardok opened his eyes, remembering everything that had happened, he gritted his teeth, he turned to see Gohan, he looked at the hybrid in complete shock, "No way… he is just a kid" he mumbled, Goku heard and stood beside him.

"It's not enough either… Cell is too powerful" Goku muttered.

"It's not possible, the power… Gohan must be strong enough, his power is just amazing!" he replied.

"I wish there was something we could do…"

"Cell must be, wow…" he muttered quietly.

Gohan went to punch Cell in the stomach but missed, most of his attempts did. "Gohan, you have gotten so weak…" he chuckled.

"Stay still you bastared!" shouted Gohan, Cell chuckled again.

A few hours went by and Gohan looked tired, Cell seemed a little out of breath but nothing compared to Gohan's wounds, Goku looked worried with no idea, people expected Goku to come up with something but nothing…

That didn't mean nobody had an idea… Bardok had an idea brewing in his mind.

"Boldy!" he yelled to Krillin, Krillin turned looking insulted.

"What?" he asked.

"How did you get healed so fast?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I tell you why, because if you don't you will fuck up this planet! That's why!" Krillin looked shocked but he answered,

"A guy healed me…"

"Right… I have an idea but I need this guy to heal me and Gohan" everybody turned their head looking at Bardok, "Well?! Someone will have to distract him for a while!" Goku and Vegeta nodded, "I'll grab Gohan and you two will attack him from behind"

Gohan dodged the punch and energy ball but got kicked in the face he fell to the ground full of pain but he still had enough energy to continue, he stood up about to fire an energy ball but someone grabbed him and Vegeta and Goku attacked from behind.

"Get off of me!" Gohan yelled.

"Shut up! Cant you see I am helping you, you silly brat!" replied Bardok, Krillin then flew up and shot off in the direction of the look out, Bardok let Gohan go but then grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the fight following Krillin.

They eventually got to the look out, Dende noticed that Gohan and Bardok were in bad shape, "Sit down" said the young guardian looking rather worried, he then healed them both.

"So what's your idea then?" asked Krillin; Bardok didn't listen and just turned his head to his grandson,

"Do you know the fusion technique?" Gohan turned his head in shock but nodded.

"You want to fuse with Gohan?!" asked Krillin in shock, Bardok nodded seriously, you could tell he didn't exactly like the idea, but what other option did they have?

"I think it will take about 20 minutes to kill Cell" Bardok muttered, "So if we fuse here, it will take about 5 minutes to get back with our power combined"

"Do I get a say in this?" came a young voice, they looked at Gohan.

"No" Bardok replied and then carried on with his equation, Krillin couldn't help but smile, "Boldy, you can go back now" Krillin's smile soon disappeared but he did as he was told.

'I would never in a million years guessed he was Goku's father, except for the looks they're nothing alike' he thought to himself as he flew as fast as he could to reach the others to deliver the good news.

Ok, you don't know how tempting it is to carry on writing but I have to stop here… I will try and write some more very soon, tomorrow maybe, I might write some more in a minute lol! Hey, who knows? I hope you like this chapter it took me long enough to write it, thanks for the reviews too! Also I didn't write one yesterday because I couldn't be arsed there you go I said it… lol! Danni x


	9. Fusion

_My new life…_

Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I'm rather worried what you're going to think of it, I want the truth please and tell me if I should carry on. I have no idea what I'm going to write so I'm making it up as I go along! I want to stay on track and I also want to keep my head down to earth and not in the clouds. Danni x

I do not own Dbz, if I did then the world would be corrupted!

Chapter 9 … Fusion

"Ready kid?" asked Bardok looking at Bardok.

"You know when I asked for your help I really didn't expect this" he replied cheekily.

"Don't push it kid, I'm doing this for Cantar, not you, remember our little arrangement?" Gohan nodded looking a little sad; when his father told him that he was coming back, he was over the moon, now he wasn't going to be back for a whole two years… it was going to be worth it, he knew it was.

"Ok…" I said then went a little pink, "Umm…"

"What?"

"We look like morons doing this"

"Gohan grow up…" Bardok did look embarrassed though, "Are you sure you know how to do this, I don't want to screw it up"

"Yes, I'm not dumb" he said then muttered "Even if I'm part Saiyan"

"What was that boy?!" Bardok snapped, "You should be proud of your race, that blood flowing through you is part Saiyan, we are the toughest warriors an…"

"Yeah I get it, I get enough of that off Vegeta" he interrupted, "Ok… lets get cracking" Dende sat on the closest chair watching the two fight, he couldn't stop himself smiling.

"What are you smiling at Namek?" spat Bardok.

"You could appreciate him a little more seeing he just saved your life" snapped Gohan, Gohan was probably the only one that didn't notice he was getting a lot cockier, they all knew he got hi attitude off Vegeta, even with his cocky attitude he was still modest to a point… he never bragged about his power but when he is in battle he can't stop himself from opening his mouth.

"Whatever, I just want to get this over and done with so I can save Cantar" he replied coldly, "ready?" they both took their positions, it did look odd two totally different people about to fuse, Dende was rather excited to see what would happen when they fused.

"FUUUUU SIOOOOOOOOOOOON AHH" they both shouted, a sudden white beam covered them, soon it disappeared leaving one person standing…

A man with the same hair style as Gohan, his face didn't look much different to Goku's but that was his father and son that just fused, he was wearing a black and red gi, it also had armor built into it, the thing that stuck out most was a brown tail around his waist. A lot of things seemed different but a lot of things seemed the same, he was about 5.8 just a little smaller than Bardok but just a little bigger than Gohan.

The man smirked, a bit like Gohan did, "Gohan…?" asked Dende.

"My name is not Gohan or Bardok, its Gordak" he replied, Dende stared at him, it was unreal, he thought the transformation wouldn't be as big as this seeing they were related. "Anyway got to go little man" that was the last thing he said before flying off.

He flew 10 times faster than Gohan and Bardok did, it had taken them 15 minutes to get to the look out but Bardok estimated that it would take 5 minutes to get back and 20 minutes to kill Cell. Soon enough Krillin was in sight, Krillin turned around fearing that it was Cell, "Gohan? Bardok?" he asked in confusion.

"How many times will I have to say this? I am neither Gohan nor Bardok, I am Gordak!" he snapped, he defiantly had Bardok's temper.

"Ok, ok, how did you catch up to me so fast?" Krillin asked still staring at the warrior, Gordak simply laughed,

"Don't insult me, asking me such dumb things that even you know the answer to" he snorted "anyway see you later" he then said cockily and then flew off into the distance.

'Man, what a bad mix, actually reminds me of Vegeta, a mix between Gohan's cockiness and Bardok's temper' Krillin thought to himself and gave off a shudder.

WITH CELL

"Is this all you got?" asked cell tauntingly as he knocked Vegeta and Goku to the ground, "Even your son was a better fighter than both of you put together!" the last comment seriously pissed Vegeta off, Vegeta then flew up and attempted to smack him in the mouth but missed, "nope, not good enough" chuckled Cell, then smacked Vegeta back to the ground.

Everyone turned there heads sharply sensing this new power, Gordak then landed near the Z fighters. "That power feels so familiar" said Tien, Yamcha nodded in agreement, "its Gohan!"

"I'm saying this for the third and very last time!" he spat, "I am neither Gohan nor Bardok! I am Gordak!" Gordak then walked over to Cell, "Poor pathetic Cell doesn't know what he's got himself into, anyway half an hour should give me plenty of time…"

"Who are you?!" Cell snapped, Gordak punched him hard in the jaw.

"I said I wasn't going to answer that anymore!" he replied, Cell felt his face burn.

"You will pay for that!" Cell went to kick Gordak but was blocked easily with a finger, "How!?" Cell started to power up to his max, Vegeta and Goku flew off to the Z fighters with the energy that was still remaining. Eventually Cell stopped powering up; he smirked expecting Gordak to run off scared.

"Finally, I thought I would have to set up camp, another 3 minutes gone but hey!" he replied, Gordak started to power up reaching super Saiyan 3, it didn't take long and much of his energy, "ok lets get this show on the road!" he said cockily.

Eventually Krillin arrived and landed next to Goku with some Zensu beans, "Korin managed to give me some before I came back" said Krillin placing one in Goku's mouth, then moved on to Vegeta and placed one into his mouth.

"These are revolting!" exclaimed Vegeta "I hate when I have to eat them"

"I don't know Vegeta, I think they have an exquisite taste, to think of it, I am rather hungry" replied Goku, "Anyway, what was Bardok's idea, where did he find this guy?"

"Umm… Goku, if you haven't noticed that is Bardok... kind of, Bardok and Gohan fused!" replied Krillin.

"I don't remember teaching Gohan the fusion technique…" said Goku.

"No that's because I taught it him…" came a voice, Goku turned to see Piccolo.

"You?!" replied Goku trying not to laugh, Piccolo looked annoyed.

"If it wasn't for me teaching Gohan that blasted technique then we would be dead!"

"Wow… it's weird seeing a fusion, I would never see that guy fuse, he's a grumpy, arrogant…" said Tien until he got interrupted by Yamcha.

"Kind of like Vegeta…"

"What was that?!" yelled Vegeta.

"Stop you're damn arguing!" shouted Piccolo.

"But him hungry…" mumbled Goku.

BACK TO THE FIGHT…

Gordak kicked Cell in the back making him fly into the air, Gordak appeared in front of him and smashed him back down to earth, about 10 minutes later, Cell was worn out, Gordak looked a little tired but nothing much.

"5 minutes!" came a voice, Gordak turned to Krillin, "You have 10 minutes until the fusion is over!"

"Splendid!" Gordak chuckled, "nice and quick!" Cell smiled slightly, "Why are you so happy, looking forward to seeing all of your mates?" joked Gordak cockily.

"I've just enough energy to finish you" after that he smirked, "KAAAAAAA MEEEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEE AAAAAA" a blast of energy came flying towards Gordak.

"KAAAAA MEEEE HAAA MEEE AAA!" he shouted, both energies clashed.

"Just like old times!" chuckled Cell.

"I… I don't understand! Why would you attack me? You know you can't win!" he asked smirking.

"All I have to do is last 5 minutes then you're mine!" Gordak gave a hard push, Cell was struggling, one more push…

It was too late, a white beam separated Gohan and Bardok, Gohan was the one that was holding the huge energy ball.

"Oh shit!" shouted Bardok.

"Ah Gohan how lovely it is to finally see you!" Cell said sarcastically, Gohan was seriously struggling; the energy ball was coming his way.

"Dad!" shouted Gohan to Z fighters, they had only just noticed that they had separated and you could see the panic across their faces, Goku flew over obediently, "M…m…make a spirit bomb!" Goku's eyes widened, we flew about 600 meters and tried to absorb as much energy as possible.

Bardok stood beside Gohan and put his hands out firing as much energy as possible, Vegeta and the others flew behind Cell and started hitting him with energy balls. "Like last time huh?" said Cell and then shot out 7 little versions of himself, "attack them, don't let them bother me!" with that the others started fighting with these little clones, the clones were a lot stronger than last time.

"Push harder!" yelled Bardok.

"I can't!" he replied, "His energy… it's huge!" he started acting like his old self again, feeling weak and pathetic, "NO!" he shouted and pushed harder, Bardok looked at his grandson, he was so surprised how powerful he was, at his age too.

"The spirit bomb is ready!" shouted Goku.

"Well fire it Kakkorot!" shouted Bardok.

"No! You and Gohan are too close!"

"Fire that fucking energy ball dad!" Gohan shouted, Goku looked at his son in horror, he never spoke to his father like that before, he did as he was told and fired the bomb, everybody sighed in relief until… they noticed it missed Cell completely and it was heading for Gohan and Bardok.

"Shit!" shouted Bardok, "have any ideas?"

"Yep… one doe's come to mind" said Gohan smirking, "You have to firing your energy through this though"

"Right" replied Bardok, Goku was out of breath, he looked faint, but he couldn't let the bomb hit his Son, could he? With that last thought Goku fell to the ground panting, Gohan stopped the energy he was sending and focused on the spirit bomb, he flew up to it and caught it! Everybody stared at the young hybrid in shock and confusion, what was he going to do now? Was the question that entered everybody's mind. Gohan lifted the spirit bomb above his head and moved slowly towards Bardok.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled, Gohan gave a little smirk.

"Cell!" the young warrior shouted "My energy or Bardok's energy will not kill you, but the energy of everybody will!" then he pushed the spirit bomb into the Kamehama, Bardok widened his eyes in shock,

'Was he stupid? It would kill everyone them for sure!'

"Dad!" yelled Gohan, Goku looked up, he was still recovering but his son needed his help, "come here!" Goku did as his son told him, he was still a little faint but he didn't let that get to him, "use instant transmission!" Goku put two fingers to his head and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and Gohan put his hand on Bardok's shoulder, they disappeared from that spot to about 800 meters away.

"How is this possible? I am perfect!" Cell screamed then every part of him vanished back to hell, then all the clones soon followed.

"Is…is it over?" asked Yamcha.

"Yes my friend… it's over…"

Bloody hell its 3:15 in the morning and I'm bloody knackered, off to bed now, hope you liked it, sorry if there are any mistakes I'm so tired and I miss my bed, I hope you liked this chapter… it took me long enough:P Danni x


	10. In the End

_My new life…_

Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I'm rather worried what you're going to think of it, I want the truth please and tell me if I should carry on. I have no idea what I'm going to write so I'm making it up as I go along! I want to stay on track and I also want to keep my head down to earth and not in the clouds. Danni x

Ok I know I have some spelling errors and stuff like that, my reason for spelling Bardock a stupid way is because I spelt it the Bardok way in the first place so I didn't bother changing it so it wouldn't confuse anyone.  this is short…

I do not own Dbz, if I did then the world would be corrupted! Lol

Chapter 10 … In the end

"That was a brave move" said Piccolo walking over to the young hybrid.

"Rather stupid if you ask me" exclaimed Bardok but he smiled as he was saying it, Gohan gave a weak smile and sat down on the ground panting from exhaustion.

"I'm so proud of you Gohan, I would of never thought you could control a spirit bomb especially one that size" said Goku as he patted his son on the back.

"Yeah, well I won't be doing that again…" Gohan chuckled.

"Hey guys, I have some Zensu beans…" said Krillin then handed everyone one, everybody ate them gaining all their energy back.

"What are these things? They are like steroids!" exclaimed Bardok.

"Anyway… Dad, are you here for good?" asked Gohan staring at his father.

"Yup" he replied "and we will wish your mother back, I have, 13 hours left so I better get off to Namek to find those balls" he then used instant transmission to Namek.

"We had better be going…" said Bardok, Gohan turned sharply, he forgot all about the promise he made earlier but he nodded, he wasn't going to lie, even to a Saiyan.

"We?" asked Krillin, not understanding, Gohan nodded again but he didn't seem as upset, he had a small smirk on his face. "What do you mean Gohan?"

"Well… earlier today I told Bardok I would help him with something…" he replied; Bardok raised an eyebrow; he did actually expect Gohan to back on his word.

"Ready?" Bardok then asked looking down at his grandson; Gohan nodded and gave his friends a final wave.

"Tell dad I will see him in a couple of years" said Gohan smiling, then floating up slowly ready to fly off.

"YEARS?" shouted Yamcha, "You can't go Gohan! He just flew off to wish your mum back, as well as anybody that Cell killed" Gohan's smile disappeared.

"Well… I'm not the lying type" he replied grinning, then flew off with Bardok.

"Oh shit, years?" exclaimed Tien, Piccolo looked rather sad himself but nodded and shook it off.

"The woman is going to kill me" hissed Vegeta, "damn brat, how dare him fly off when he surpassed me again!"

WITH GOHAN

"Umm… Bardok, I don't want to sound stupid but that pod isn't going to hold us both" said Gohan, Bardok smiled and got some capsules out, a bit like Bulma's but a different shape, he threw it about 20 meters away, soon enough a huge space ship appeared. "Oh…" said Gohan grinning scratching the back of his head.

A FEW HOURS LATER… (With Goku)

"Your three wish's has been granted, Farewell" then all the balls flew in different directions, Goku used instant transmission to get back to earth.

"Hi guys, I'm back!" exclaimed Goku, he was with everyone in the capsule corp. they all had sad faces except Vegeta, he jus seemed pissed off, "What's up?"

They explained everything to Goku; he looked down at the floor.

"He was happy going Goku" said Krillin patting Goku on the back, "He was smiling and everything" Goku lifted his head up biting his lip.

"I was prepared to bring the family back together, I wanted Gohan to come with me to meet with Chichi" he replied, he took his eyes off Krillin to a youngster asleep in Bulma's arms, Bulma smiled and walked over beside him.

"Goku, Gohan will return… for now I think Gohan would want you to look after Goten" said Bulma smiling, then handed Goku the sleeping child, Goku nodded and smiled…

WITH GOHAN – SOMEWHERE IN SPACE

"I'm bored already" said Gohan, Bardok frowned and slid down into his chair,

'What ever possessed me to bring a child?' he thought to himself, he gave a little smirk after, Gohan laughed and walked over to the book case admiring the books, he picked a green book, it was Called 'Roather Mation Cantor'

"It teaches you Cantor, best read it" said Bardok, Gohan walked over to his new room and sat on the bed and attempted to read the book, he felt something lumpy in his pocket, he pulled out an orange ball with four stars on it, Gohan gave a little smile.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought" he muttered then grinned admiring the dragon ball "Yep… this is the start of something new, a new life…"

The End… or is it?

Ok finally done! Muah! Took me ages! I woke up at one this morning, that was one late night, I couldn't sleep and I have school tomorrow, oh well don't learn much in that dump anyway, !

That's the end for now… wipes tear how I enjoyed staying up half of the night and getting huge bags! Danni x


End file.
